Capital L which stands for Love
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: An 18-year-old going through life while going through school and working minimum wage. He can barely keep his head straight until a special greaser shows him the way to comfort, but after awhile, not even this special greaser can control himself while someone fight to tear them apart for their own wantings. Slash, Homosexuality
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

This isn't anything I hoped for. Maybe… just maybe if I spoke my mind I'll be what people call okay, but that's just a possibility. Challenges are what build me and what push me to go forward, but taking on the challenge of raising a kid wasn't what I expected. It's a challenged none the less.

"Rachel Cress, you are here by named guilty by the court for rape. The custody of the child when born will go to the victim Lucas Zoë." The judge announced boldly while pounding his small wooden mallet.

Yes my name is Lucas. Lucas Wallace Zoë is my full name. Six months ago Rachel Cress forced intercourse upon me and now she's pregnant. She tried to press charges against me, but failed. I mean if you were a thirty-four year old woman and charged a fourteen year old boy for rape, you honestly think you could get away with that? Well lets fast forward to today, like present day. I am now eighteen years old. I'm struggling financially and mentally. Rachel hasn't paid child support in about two month now and I've told the police many times and they said they'll get right on it. Bryce, my child, is now four years old and starting kindergarten soon. He's above the others. He can read at a first grade reading level, easily share with others and take turns without complaints, and can write a lot of simple words. Although some nights he keeps me up till midnight, he's still my child. We live on the south side of town in a little white, beat up bungalow with redbud trees surrounding the house, but schools letting out now and I should probably listen now.

"You're homework tonight is to read pages twenty through forty-seven." Mrs. Snyder, my English teacher, announced as she set down the chalk on the board.

We were reading Gone With The Wind which was supposedly really good. I'm not really into reading and mostly don't have time for it. She understands why if I don't have the assignment done because she has children of her own. My schedule is pretty pact with also having a job and all.

The bell rang and she dismissed us. I rushed down to the preschool section of the school and walked in. The children rushed at me because I often come down there when I don't have work to help Mr. McCarty out.

He's a middle-aged man who had a deep love for children. He had three kids himself. Twin girls who were five and a fifteen year old boy. I knew the boy on a personal level. His name is Nick. Nick is a really soft-spoken boy. He worries about everything and it's really sweet.

"Daddy!" I hear a child yell and jump on my back.

Its Bryce and his overwhelming greeting. He's a pretty hyper child. "Hey, Bryce!" I swing him around then set him on my shoulders. "How was he?" I turn to Mr. McCarty.

"He is a great help in the class. He helps other kids out so they understand and is a well-rounded child." He smiled at me.

I smiled up at Bryce and he instantly giggled. I gave the children at my feet a group hug and left. I luckily had work off, but I had a bunch of things to do. Groceries, bills, dinner and sleep are my main priorities right now.

We left the school and Bryce wiggles off my shoulders. His little hands hold my shirt for balance as he walks along. He takes long, waddle-like steps to try to keep up with me. He's still in the process of learning how to walk by himself so I'm only going half my normal walking speed. I look down at him as he walks to make sure he doesn't fall. As soon as I look down, we both run into something or someone. We bounce back and look up to see what we ran into. It's a man in a leather jacket talking to one more. The man was very burly and large. He looked like an adult as he glared down at us.

"Watch where you're going!" He growled at us and stared us down.

"Darry, calm down! He goes to my school." A boy from behind me yelled back.

I looked back and saw a rather younger boy. Well, younger than me at least. He came into focus and to my realization it was Ponyboy. We eat at the same lunch table.

The man shook his head and looked at us again. I looked at him quickly then made sure Bryce was okay. He sat on the ground and played with a pebble and kept throwing it against the ground, expecting for it to bounce back up into his hand or something. I then looked back up to the man.

"Is he alright?" He asked, ashamed for yelling.

"Yes, luckily. He usually can take a hit or two." I shrugged glaring at him.

"Good…" He looked down at Bryce. "Is he your brother?"

"No." Ponyboy walked up to the group. "That's his son. That's why I told you to calm down."

Darry snapped up and looked at me dead in the eyes. "Son? Why so early?"

"Darry!" Ponyboy tried to interject.

"I didn't have a choice." I stared at him trying to give him a hint. "Did you read the newspaper about four years back? Headlines with the names Lucas Zoë and Rachel Cress?"

"Yeah? You mean the guy who wa-…" He fell silent and his jaw dropped.

I nodded and bit the sides of my cheek. It's a nervous habit I have when I think of that incident.

"I'm sorry, Lucas." He said slowly.

The other teen who was behind the one named Darry walked up with a drunken smile. He almost fell over, but Darry caught him. "Hello." He slurred.

I rose a brow and looked at him. It's only two a.m. and he's already drunk? Isn't it a little early?

"That's Two-Bit. He's almost always drunk, but when he's not, he still acts like he is." Darry said pinching the bridge of his nose. "He called from the payphone and needed a ride home. I came to take him back him."

"Diddly damn right you are!" Two-Bit chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Darry. "I should probably get going." I lifted up Bryce and set him on my shoulders.

"Here," He dug into his pockets and pulled out a card. "It's my business card. It has our home phone number on it. Call it if you need anything. I imagine you might need a lot of help having a child in the house." He smiled and handed me the card.

"It's pretty bad." I smiled and stuffed the card into my pocket.

"See you then?" He held Two-Bit as he about collapsed and shook him to fix his stance.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded. "See you tomorrow, Ponyboy." I waved to him.

He waved back and I began to walk with Bryce. Were they related? They kind of looked like each other. I can just ask him tomorrow…

We eventually reached our bungalow. The paint was chipping terribly and the paint that was left on the house was faded. The redbud trees looked beautiful with their vibrant pink and purple flowers sprouting off the tree. They swayed in the breeze, dancing to the winds song. We walked inside and sat our bags on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and Bryce walked into the bathroom. I looked at the pile of filth that was the dishes in the sink I have yet to do. I scowled and walked reluctantly to them. I lifted up a dish and a horde of flies flew up at my face. My nose wrinkled at the stench and my eyes stung. This needs to get done now. I grabbed the dish soap and a sponge and started to get to work. I washed all the extra food off then quickly scrubbed the dish till it sparkled. It took me about half an hour before I finished every dish. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and looked in the living room. Bryce sat on the couch and watched a Mickey Mouse marathon that happened to be playing. At least that kept him busy. Dinner was the only left I had to do. I looked in the cabinets and found old cans of nothing but gross vegetables. I'm not going to make him eat stuff that I wouldn't eat myself. I walked over to the refrigerator and the freezer. I was cleaned out and their was only orange juice and chocolate milk in the fridge. I can't make him starve and I don't have any money until tomorrow. I then remembered Darry's card. I pulled it out of my pocket, walked over to the phone and picked it up. I sat with the phone in my hand and decided if I should call him or not. He could be doing something important. I don't want to bother him… but I can't let Bryce starve. I dialed the phone number and it rang once then someone answer.

"Hello?"

"Darry?" I asked shakily. I wasn't ready for someone to answer so fast.

"Speaking." He said in a monotone voice.

"It's Zoë. Well, Lucas." I said relieved that he answered and no one else.

"Oh! Hey! Do you need something?" His voiced sounded livelier than before.

"Yeah… I need food. We're kind of out and I can't let him starve." I chuckled as I talked. I twisted the cord with my finger with a smile.

"I'll be over. What your address?

I stated my address awkwardly. "It's the one with paint chipping off everywhere."

"I'll see you in a bit, alright?"

"Alright." I smiled inwardly.

"Bye." Darry said softly.

"Bye." I hung up the phone and stared at it for a bit before realizing I should probably clean up a little.

I hurried to clean up the kids toys scattered across the floor and put away his clothes that littered the furniture. I changed into something more comfortable consisting of sweatpants and a soft black shirt, but before I could put the shirt on, the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and slipping on a toy car in the process. I slide along the floor until I ran face first into the door. I hit the floor with a _**THUMP**_ and rubbed my forehead.

"Ow…" I whispered as I opened the door rubbing my head.

I looked and saw Darry with a bag full of food and an eyebrow raised. I looked up and smiled faintly. "Come in." I offered. "Make yourself at home."

Darry looked at my choice of clothes then walked inside awkwardly. I mean I would to if a shirtless man did that to me. He looked around confused for a moment.

"Here, I'll take the food. You can take your shoes off if you want." I grabbed the food from him and headed into the kitchen.

He nodded and proceeded to take his shoes off. He slipped off his shoes and sat next to Bryce on the couch. Bryce looked over with a toothy smile and looked back the TV.

"What your name?" Darry asked looking at the TV, wondering what he was watching.

"Bryce! Bryce Zow!" He said incorrectly, but close enough "You?"

"Darry. Darry Curtis." He said audibly.

"Nice to meet you, Barry." He said nicely.

Darry looked at him to correct him, but realized he's only four and maybe he can't pronounce some words or letters or maybe he just gave his nickname a nickname.

I looked into the bag and found a large bag full of Dairy Queen burgers and fries. I smiled wildly and brought them over to the two. "So Darry brought Dairy?" I chuckled.

He looked at me with confusion. "What's so fun-… Oh." He stopped and laughed a little.

"You get it?" I sit down in between the two and hand Bryce a hand full of fries and half a burger. He smiled wildly and began to dig in. I hand Darry the other half.

"I'm good." He pushes it away and towards my mouth.

"No, you need to eat!" I push the food back at Darry.

He sighs and grabs the burger and begins to eat. "Happy?" He said with a mouthful.

"Yes." I said finally grabbing my burger and chowing down.

Bryce finished his part and was full afterward. Darry and I finished the leftovers quickly and sat and watched T.V.

"Bryce, it's bed time." I said slowly looking up at the clock. "Go brush your teeth and go to bed."

"Can I turn on the radio?" He ask innocently.

"Sure, just not too loud." I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Yay!" He jumped up and ran up the stairs.

"Sleeping with the radio on?" Darry asked shifting himself in a more comfortable place.

"He really likes music. Don't ask me." I shrugged.

"Johnny used to like music a lot." He chuckled nervously. He then got really quiet and his eyes started to water.

"What's wrong? You brought up Ronny and got really upset…" I asked looking up at him sadly.

"Johnny… His name is Johnny and he was our gang's pet in a way. He died about two months ago in an accident. Three months next week. So did Dallas Winston, but he committed suicide, but wasn't the one to kill himself." Darry said coldly.

I turned away slowly and looked at the T.V. "Oh…" I trailed off.

He looked over and wrapped his arm around my neck. "It's okay, buddy! You didn't know." He cheered me up.

"I know… but thank you for the food." I smiled up at him.

He looked down with a smiled. "No problem."

I looked deep into his pale blue eyes and examined them deeply. They were a pale blue with swirls of sapphire in them. His eyes looked like the sky on a really clear day.

"Your eyes a pretty cool. They're like silver." His smile lit up the entire room.

"Thanks. I grew them myself." I chuckled and leaned against his arm. I sat by his side for a moment and enjoyed his presence. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He looked over at me with a brow raised.

"Can you spend the night? I've been getting pretty lonely…"

"Whatever you want kiddo…" He said pulled me in closer and wrapped the nearest blanket around us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I slowly open my eyes to see the morning sun grazing my cheeks. I sit up and stretch out my arms. I then rub my eyes and quickly look over to my right. I see a sleepy Darrel and he's shirtless. His muscles are really sharp and defined. They look like chiseled rocks sitting under his skin. I mean, I'm not complaining, but he had his shirt on when I fell asleep.

"Hnnngh… Lucas." He groan, quietly grinding against the couch slowly.

My head instantly shot toward him and my entire body jerked. What… What did he just say? His eyebrows furrowed as he tossed and turned. Maybe something else happened, I mean we aren't together or anything. Hell, I met him yesterday. Well, this could be like the average Disney movie and I could just marry him now, but I mean I don't like him… That much…I mean he seems pretty straight and all he did was spend the night over here to keep me company. He didn't try to kiss me or anything. Did he?

I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out what was left of the orange juice and poured some in two cups. One for me and one for Bryce. I grabbed the chocolate milk and poured it into a cup for Darry. Hopefully he'll drink it and not be one of those huge body builders that will only drink egg whites or something. I grabbed my juice and sipped it slowly. I go to change my clothes and realized I forgot to read that one book. Ponyboy read Gone with the Wind a thousand times and should know what happens in full detail. I slip on a tight, midnight shirt and some dark jeans. I really liked dark colors. They match my personality.

"Lucas? Where'd you go?" I hear a groggy voice from the other room.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I chuckle, walking over and setting his chocolate milk on the table beside him. "You will drink chocolate milk, right?"

"You kiddin' me? I love chocolate!" He took generous gulps.

I nodded, sipping on my orange juice. I looked at the time and realized I would only have ten minutes to get to school if I just now woke up Bryce and got him ready. I mean it's Friday so maybe I should just call in sick. I looked at Darry and thought about him driving us… but that would still take too long. I would be half an hour late either way. I sighed loudly and walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Darry said finishing the rest of his chocolate milk.

"There's no way we can get to school on time. I over slept and still have to get Bryce ready. I guess I'm taking a day off." I leaned against the kitchen table.

"I'll take the day off with you and we can just hang around." Darry offered.

I looked at him as I set my empty cup in the sink. "You'd seriously do that for me?" I asked surprised.

"Sure, why not? I haven't had a day off in about a year. Mr. Williams will understand considering he continuously tells me to take some vacation time."

I nodded and sat down next to Darry. "So what do you plan to do today then?"

"I can introduce you to Steve and sober Two-bit." Darry chuckled.

I looked at him, raising a brow. "You think I'd take Bryce over there?"

"I'm kidding, kiddo." He lightly punched my arm.

"Then what do you want to do?" I look at him slowly.

"Call in sick and I will decide. I mean everyone is going to be at school or work so we could go to my house." He offered, picking the phone up off the wall and typed in a number, possibly calling work.

I thought about it and shrugged. "I could take him to his grandparents. They haven't seen him in weeks."

He looked at me and nodded. "Hey, I was calling in to say I was taking a vacation day… Mhm… Yeah. Uh-huh…" He spoke into the phone.

Bryce slowly scooted down the stairs and stopped on the last step. He looked at me with a blank stare. He does this every morning until you pick him up. I let him sit there and stare into space until Darry gets off the phone. He looks over at Bryce with a smile and lifts him up in the air.

"Good morning, kiddo."

"Barry? Why you early here." He says incorrectly. He's still practicing his sentences.

"He slept here last night. Do you want to go over Grandma's and Grandpa's house for the weekend?" I ask picking up the phone.

"Yay!" He screams, wriggling out of Darry's grasp.

"Okay… There's orange juice on the table for you. If you don't want it, just bring it here." I began to type in the school's number.

It rang momentarily and a women picked up the phone. "Tulsa, Oklahoma High School secretary speaking."

"Hey, Mary." I laughed.

"Lucas! It's nice to hear your voice again! Are you taking another day off?" Her voice became livelier.

"Yeah… A friend and I are just gonna hang out at their house while everyone else is doing something."

"Really? What _kind_ of friend?" She said teasingly.

"Just a regular one… I think at least." I chuckled nervously.

"Awh! Well, tell me how that goes. So you and Bryce are not coming… Okay! Have fun! Bye-bye!"

"Bye, Mary." I hung up the phone and turned around with a blush creeping up on my face.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Bryce on Darry's lap drinking his orange juice. They sat at the table quietly as they looked out of the nearby window. The sky was a deep blue with very few puffy, ivory clouds. They moved as if they were turtles. The pinkish-purple trees swayed in the slight breeze that blew through Tulsa every morning. I looked at the two with a slight smile and leaned against the door post.

"Barry?"

"Yes, Bryce?" Darry answered.

"How far have you gone out there?" He asked, pointing out the window.

"You see, little Bryce, I've gone many of places. I've gone places that have large amounts of water that are so deep that no one has reached the bottom. I've also seen places that are covered in sand and it's hotter there than the hottest days in Tulsa." Darry smiled, bouncing Bryce on his lap.

"Really?!" Bryce looked at him amazed. "Will you take me there one day?!"

"They're called oceans and deserts and maybe the three of us can go see some one day." I smiled at the two.

Darry looked back at me quickly then smiled. "So you ready to go drop him off."

"Ready when you are." I smirked, walking to grab my shoes.

Darry picked up Bryce and helped him put on his shoes while putting on his own shoes. He was like a natural father. I wish mine was like Darry…

"Ready?"

"Let's take my truck." He tapped his keys as he walked towards me.

"Well, it's either that or walk." I chuckled while walking out with Bryce in hand.

"You don't have a car?" He questioned.

"I can't afford one. I mean its great exercise." I lifted Bryce into the truck and hopped in next to him.

We drove in silence unless I needed to tell him to turn left or right. I examined his truck quickly, hoping he wouldn't catch me. I mean it was pretty dirty. It was littered with tools and paper. I focused on a specific piece that looked like it had handwriting on it. It was flipped over and I can barely read it. The pen bled threw in a few spots.

"…_ll m… _

_91... 4... 23.._

_W…da"_

I wanted to flip it over with my foot, but it was wedged between a screwdriver and a hammer. It made me eager to see what it said.

"Is this the house?" Darry asked, slowing down.

I quickly looked up and saw the pale blue house with the large American flag in the front yard. The small shrubs layered around the house that my mom spent so much time on to keep them square. "Yes." I said quickly.

He pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. "Should I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. She's probably making food. More than enough for her to eat anyway." I laughed and hopped out with Bryce in arms.

Darry got out of the car and followed me inside. The aroma of freshly baked sweets perfumed the house. She was a great cook unlike my father, but my father was bad at everything so that was besides the point.

"Mom, I've come with a delivery!" I shouted, walking in with a bright smile.

"Lucas, have you brought me the monster?" She turned out of the kitchen and squatted on the ground to accepted the running hug from Bryce.

He jumped onto her and nearly knocked her over. She swung him around and continuously kissed his cheek. He giggled loudly and wiggled around.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? He's yours for the weekend." I laughed walking up to her and gave her a light hug.

My mom was slowly aging into the grandma she was. She wasn't as mobile as she was, but she was still middle-aged. She was short for her age and had very few wrinkles. She had the most warming smile any human could have.

She looked up and noticed Darry. She held out her hand and gave him a warm smile. "Lauren Zoë. I'm Lucas' mom."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Zoe. I'm Darrel Curtis." He shook her hand quickly.

"Would you guys like some sugar cookies? They're freshly baked!" She said handing me one.

I bit it and held it with my mouth. I looked at Darry with a smirk. "Want it?"

He leaned it and bit a corner off without our lips touching. He chewed it with a smile and quickly walked over to shovel a whole cookie into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and turned to him.

"She's a good baker." I leaned against the counter and ate the rest of mine.

"I'd pay you ten bucks for you to run these to my house every time you bake these." He said quickly shoving another cookie in his mouth.

"Awh, Sweetie. Slow down you're gonna burn your tongue." She giggled quietly.

Darry and Mom got along great! That's amazing… But I don't even get along with my dad…

I heard footsteps walk into the kitchen on the other side. I look up and see the devil himself.

"What's up, Mistake." He growled at me.

"Not much, Chrome Dome." I sneered.

Darry looked at the both of us with confusion. My mom grabbed him and Bryce and pulled them to the sidelines.

"You damn clyde. Don't know when to shut up, do yah?" My dad walked closer glaring on me.

"Cool your chops, ding-bat." I scoffed at his attempts to intimidate me.

"Should we stop them?" Darry looked at us concerned.

My mom shook her head. "This happens every time they are in the same room."

Darry looked at her, scared of the outcome of our collision.

My dad leered, clenching his fist. He swung his fist and hit me in the gut. I felt myself fly in the air and everything around me slow down. There was a loud crash when I hit the ground and I was too weak to move. There was nothing I could really do, but lay there in defeat. I could only see my blonde hair that covered half of my vision. I slowly closed my eyes in pain and drifted off to sleep, hoping to momentarily escape the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I open my eyes with a soft groan. I see broken glass along with split wood. I landed on the kitchen table that was set with dinner plates. I felt little glass spears stab into me with each movement. I positioned my head to see my surroundings. I looked at my body first. Small cuts and gashes that didn't hurt at first, but I think I'm in shock so I will definitely feel it later. I looked around and saw my mom covering Bryce's eyes along with pushing him out of the room. I looked more to the right and saw Darry pinning my dad against the wall. Dad sat there with a pained expression on his face.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO BE A FATHER? I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO HAVE MY DAD BACK!" Darry screamed, shoving his forearm into my father's neck.

I forced myself to stand and began to hobble over to his side. Blood dripped down my cheek and poured out of my arms. I tapped Darry on the shoulder and began to feel a chill become over me.

"What?!" He snapped. His face was a fiery red with a bursting inferno in his eyes.

"I-I want to leave…" I flinched at his harsh tone.

The inferno quickly extinguished and his face turned a soft pink. He then glared at my dad as he slowly let him go. "Touch him again and you will never see the light of day."

He looked at me gasped silently. He just realized how much blood I was quickly loosing. He picked me up and quickly ran me out to the truck. He sped home as fast as he could. I sat, curled up in his lap. My body trembled with pain and I found myself whimpering unintentionally. He cut of the engine and began to carry me. I couldn't see. My eyes shut tightly from the amount of pain. I heard a door open and close then running water. He quickly took off my shirt and sponged my chest while quickly picking out shards of glass from my arms. The water was warm like my blood. I open my eyes half way and notice how nervous he looks. I smile softly at him.

"Thank you…" I whisper. "You can bandage me. All the glass is gone."

He supported me as I make my way to a couch in the main room. He turned on the T.V while grabbing bandages from a cabinet in a different room. Mickey Mouse was on and he was on a boat, whistling.

"Whoa… what happened to you?" A man walks in the door with three others following him. One happens to be Ponyboy and another is that one drunk guy.

I stared at him momentarily, trying to process what he said exactly.

"He got punched by his dad and landed on a table. He broke the table and the plates on it." Darry answered, walking in with a roll of bandages.

The guy walked up and sat next to me to help Darry. I kept a blank stare on him, trying to remember his face. He had light blonde hair that seemed to be greased. His light brown eyes studied my wounds as he wrapped my right arm. He resembled Darry in a way.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked concerned.

I moved my arm and sharp pains stabbed through my arm. "No," I said between clenched teeth "I'm good."

He looked at my bruised and cut up chest nervously. "My name is Sodapop Curtis. Well, Soda for short. I'm Darry's and Ponyboy's brother."

"Nice to meet you, Soda." I smiled softly. "I'm Lucas Zoë."

"You mean-"

"Yes, that Lucas…" I sighed.

If he was like the others, his next question was 'Why didn't you like it?' followed by an abundance of unmentionable slurs.

"I'm sorry to hear… How is he?" He looked down for a moment.

"He's with my mom for the weekend." I had to process this thought through my mind multiple times before understanding what it means.

"Awe… I wanted meet him." He chuckled.

I sat there a second trying to understand what he said. I smiled and laughed a minute after.

"Is he a little slow?" That one drunk asked Darry.

"He lost a lot of blood. He might be acting funny for a bit." Darry said tending the wounds on my chest. I flinched at the sharp pains shooting through my body.

After the bandaging, Darry, along with Soda, kept an eye on me. Ponyboy was sitting on the ground reading a book while Two-bit wrestled with the other teen. I think his name was Steve. Soda mentioned a Steve to me a bit ago.

"I'm pretty tired…" Ponyboy yawned.

"Same… Steve, want to leave?" Two-bit asked, unpinning the other.

"Yeah. Why not." He got up and stretched. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" Everyone, but me, said in unison.

The two walked out into the brisk night in a rush. I felt tired myself. I leaned my head on Darry's shoulder and continued to watch the mouse on T.V talk to what seems to be a dog. Soda set his hand on my shoulder.

"See you tomorrow." He said quietly before kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah… Goodnight, Soda." I smiled at him briefly.

He hugged Darry after and picked up Ponyboy, who appeared to be asleep. He walked down a hallway and into a dark room. He gave me a quickly nod and smiled before closing the door slowly. I sat staring at the blank door for several minutes after he left.

"Something wrong?" Darry asked, looking down at me.

I look at him, then at the door. "No," I smiled "I'm fine."

"You sure?" He slides his arm across my shoulders.

"Positive." I leaned my body against him.

He lifted me up bridal style and carried me down the same hallway Soda walked in. He took me into a different room that was littered with dirty jeans and shirts with small holes in them. It smelled like a mix of male cologne and vanilla. He laid me across the soft bed that was in the middle of the room. It was a queen sized bed. This bed was way bigger than my small twin bed. His was a lot softer and not as firm. Darry laid along the opposite side of the bed and pulled me in close to him. His body was warm and inviting plated with large, hard muscles.

"This bed isn't small at all you know." I smiled into his chest. He held me so tight that I couldn't move.

"Yeah?" He squeezed tighter. "What's your point?"

"Nothing!" I bit his chest in an attempt to make him let go.

"Oh! Is that how we're gonna play?" He rolled on top of me and bit my ear.

I felt my ear start to burn as his jaw clamped on it. I growled in pain before clamping on his neck. I bit softly at first, but he wouldn't let go. I bit down harder and he finally let go, but when he did let go, he moaned. He began to run his hand up my shirt, but I couldn't stop. His rough hands felt nice against my skin…


End file.
